


What Goes Bump in the Night

by ashthebiggay15



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, No Smut, One Shot, Rough Kissing, Unsympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Villain Deceit | Janus Sanders, logicality - Freeform, though it does get pretty heated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:33:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25293988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashthebiggay15/pseuds/ashthebiggay15
Summary: Logan has feelings for Patton. Patton has a nightmare. A certain snek boi is lonely. What could possibility go wrong?
Relationships: Background Prinxiety if you Squint, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logicality, One Sided Loceit
Comments: 9
Kudos: 77





	What Goes Bump in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> This came out a lot longer than I expected, sorry.
> 
> There might be some issues with consent and I'm sorry.
> 
> I just really love this couple. They're so cute and fluffy usually, so I had to make it angsty :P
> 
> Enjoy and don't judge the interesting stories my brain comes up with when I can't sleep.

Logan, to put it simply, couldn’t sleep. It was quite hypocritical, seeing as he tends to be the one to enforce the sleep schedules of the other sides. Well, him and Patton. 

Patton.

Patton, who happened to be the cause of this particular case of insomnia. Logan just couldn’t stop thinking about him. Whether it was replaying their time spent together that day, or scenarios in which he confessed his feelings. 

Feelings. 

That was the issue. Feelings. Logan wasn’t supposed to have feelings. He was supposed to be cold, analytical, the voice of reason, focused, calm, collected, and logical. And staying up late thinking about the short side with an irrational love of animals, was definitely not any of the things just listed.

Besides, Patton was Patton. He was super emotional and morally driven. Quite literally the opposite of all things logical. Yet, Logan couldn’t help but crave more whenever Patton gave any of his many warm hugs.

Logan had long accepted that he couldn’t make these emotions (ew) go away, so he continued to lay there imagining what could be, with the knowledge that it likely never would be. His thoughts were interrupted, however, by an unexpected visitor in the night.

He groaned in annoyance as his door opened and light started to flood in. 

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t trying to wake you up! I’ll leave.” a voice said quietly from the doorway.

Logan would recognize that voice anytime and anywhere.

“It’s quite alright, Patton. I was already awake. What seems to be the issue?” Logan said, unhappy with how tired and unprofessional his voice sounded.

“I-I just had a bit of a nightmare and was checking to make sure that you’re okay. And you are, so I should head back..”

“Would you like to talk about it? I could provide insight to calm you down. Besides I likely won’t be sleeping anytime soon anyhow, so it is not bothersome in the slightest.”

“Yo-you’re willing?”

Logan nodded before realizing that Patton couldn’t see him, and replied with a chaste “yes”. He reached over to turn the lamp on as Patton came in and closed the door. Patton moved to sit next to him on the bed. Logan reached over and grabbed his glasses before he could become distracted with the warmth coming from next to him. When he put them on, he was suddenly aware of his wardrobe at the moment. He was in black boxers and an oversized cyan t-shirt. He grabbed a blanket to cover some of himself and tried to smooth his very disheveled hair. He relaxed a bit more when he noticed that Patton didn’t look any more put together, in his sweatpants, rumpled pink hoodie, and mess of hair. Patton looked positively adorable, but Logan decided to focus more on that later.

“So, what occurred in the nightmare?” he asked gently.

“Well, the four of us were watching a movie when Roman and Virgil began to-” *cough* “cuddle, so you said we should go up to your room to finish the movie in peace. When we w-walked into your room, though, you were t-t-tied up with w-webs and I was confused because I thought you were next to me b-b-b-but when I l-looked…” 

Patton’s bottom lip began to tremble. Not knowing how to comfort him otherwise, Logan reached out and took Patton’s shaking hands in his own. Patton seemed to calm down a little with that and continued his recount of his nightmare.

“Y-y-you t-turned into a g-giant s-sp-sp-s-sp-spider,” Logan could see the tears in his eyes as he continued, “and started to e-eat me w-w-while t-telling me that I f-failed everyone-” at that point, Patton was openly sobbing. Logan was normally uncomfortable with most physical contact, but couldn’t stand to see his friend (crush) like that, so he pulled Patton in for a hug. Patton’s tears were soaking into his shirt as he rubbed soothing circles on his back.

When Patton had calmed down significantly and stopped trembling, Logan thought it might be time for his “helpful insight”.

“Patton, look at me please, I assure you that I am not any type of arachnid. I also want you to understand that you have not failed anyone. Not Thomas, not me, not Virgil, not Roman, not the dark sides.”

“B-but-”

“You heard me the first time. You have not failed anyone. Everyone makes mistakes, but that just provides an opportunity to learn and grow. It does not mean that you are any less the kind and supportive person that we all rely on. I think that if you continue any of that self-deprecating talk, Virgil will come at you with a lawsuit for ‘stealing his thing’ “. 

Patton laughed a little at the last comment. He seemed a little unconvinced, but his breathing had slowed down and his hands had stopped shaking.

“I think you should try to get some more sleep. We have work to do tomorrow”. Logan said, even though all he wanted to do was spend more time with Patton and make him see himself in the same way that Logan sees him - as an impossibly amazing person who the world didn’t deserve, but he knew he couldn’t do that. Not that night, at least.

“O-ok..” Patton said and Logan noticed that his hands had started trembling slightly again.

“Would you like to stay here tonight?” Logan blurted out. Patton smiled timidly and nodded. Logan took off his glasses and gestured for Patton to do the same. He took Patton’s glasses and put both pairs on his side table before turning off the lamp. He moved to the left side of the bed and Patton took the right.

The fact that Logan was sleeping next to Patton was having confusing side effects on the logical side. One the one hand it was more difficult to sleep because he was worried about anything he might do in his sleep to disturb Patton, while on the other hand Patton’s breathing and the warmth radiating off of him just seemed to lull Logan to sleep all the more.

Logan was just drifting off to sleep when he heard whimpers and ragged breathing coming from next to him.

“Patton?” he whispered as he moved a little closer. Logan, practically blind without his glasses, could not figure out what was going on. All he knew is that he couldn’t stand hearing Patton in such a panicked state. He wrapped his arm around the shorter side and pulled him into a spooning position. Patton seemed to calm down a little from the contact and leaned into Logan. And so Logan fell asleep with his Patton in his arms, their legs tangled together and Logan’s head in the crook of Patton’s neck.

~~

Logan woke up the next morning with a smile as he remembered the toastiness of being curled up with Patton. Toastiness, which he realized had seemingly vanished. He sat up with a start as he looked around the blurry room for his companion from the night before. But Patton was gone, leaving the room feeling colder than normal. Thoughts raced through Logan’s head as he tried to figure out why Patton had left before so much as a “good morning”. Logan sighed in acceptance and started to get ready for the day. After all, why would Patton have wanted to stay cuddled with someone like Logan?

When he went downstairs he found Virgil and Roman having an intense argument about which Disney movie is the best. Janus was watching this unfold while eating breakfast and occasionally cutting in to counter a point that one of the two made. Janus had recently started hanging out with the group more after the events of SVS Redux. Virgil still hissed at him everytime he spoke, while Roman ignored Janus’ presence at all times. Logan, however, quite enjoyed conversing with someone with a lot of knowledge (even if it was mainly on philosophers), so the two got along well.

All of Logan’s thoughts went blank when Patton walked into the room. He looked at Logan briefly with a seemingly forced smile before sitting next to Virgil. Patton usually greeted everyone in the morning with a dad joke and a pat on the shoulder. Logan was still trying to process this difference in interaction when he realized that Janus had been calling his name.

“Hey rubix cube, there’s eggs in the kitchen if you’re hungry,” Janus said while Roman mumbled something about ‘stealing his nickname thing’ while Virgil patted him on the back and glared at Janus. Logan went to the kitchen and got some food. When he returned he noticed that the only free seat was next to Janus, so he sat with the sneaky snake boi.

Logan tried to focus on the conversation that Janus had initiated, he really did, but he couldn’t help but glance at Patton every five seconds. Patton avoided looking at Logan all breakfast and barely spoke at all. The most acknowledgement Patton gave Logan at all that morning was when he took Logan’s plate to do the dishes, and even that was just a hand grazing over his shoulder to grab the plate.

Janus did not seem to be enjoying the fact that Logan was ignoring him. He poked Logan in the shoulder all throughout breakfast and insulted him more than usual. Eventually Virgil and Roman decided to (cough) “hang out” in Virgil’s room, leaving Logan and Janus alone.

“What is up with you today?” Janus hissed at Logan.

Logan just quietly mumbled that he was stressed about the work he had to do that day, and excused himself to get started on it.

It wasn’t a lie. He always did find that working was the best distraction, so work he did. All throughout the day. He didn’t even go down for lunch or dinner. All of the sides were concerned about him, but nobody dared to interrupt him, as he tended to get mean when interrupted from studying or working. One side, however, was determined to get him out of whatever funk he was in.

Logan had just been changing into his pajamas when someone knocked on his door. The last person he had expected to see was Patton when he opened it. He was even more surprised when Patton pushed him inside roughly without even bothering to say hello.

“Am I the reason why you’ve been locked in your room all day?” he demanded.

Logan was too taken aback by the edge of his words to respond. Patton seemed to notice this and took some deep breaths.

“What I meant was, I missed you and was worried when you didn’t come down to eat.”

“It’s not your fault. I’m just bad at dealing with...feelings.”

“Feelings that have to do with me?”

As Logan stared at the man in front of him, he knew he couldn’t lie. So he nodded. When he looked at Patton, he was confused to see hurt in his eyes. His eyes... seemed a little off. Before he could figure out what it was, Patton lunged forward and suddenly they were kissing. Logan’s hands found Patton’s waist, while Patton seemed to have more… interesting ideas. Patton’s hands were roaming his body roughly, pushing him backwards onto the bed. As a tongue found its way into his mouth and caressed his own, Logan couldn’t help but feel as if something was amiss. It became hard to think of anything else, though, as Patton sat in his lap and began to straddle him. 

He reached up to stroke Patton’s left cheek when he suddenly realized how cold it was. He pushed Patton’s hungry lips away from his own.

“Isn’t this what you wanted?” Patton asked, sounding slightly ticked off.

“Are you sick?” was Logan’s only response as he put his hand on Patton’s forehead. Half of it was cold.

“What?” Patton asked while pushing his hand away.

“You’re just...colder than usual.”

“Don’t worry about it!” Patton began to kiss Logan again. His hands slipped up Logan’s shirt and Logan almost yelped with how cold it was. He grabbed the hands and pulled them away from his torso.

“Patton what is going on? This isn’t like you at all!” Logan said. Patton tried to get his hands free, but Logan kept them still. He looked at Patton and noticed his eyes again. They were usually such a deep brown that Logan could get lost in for hours, but they looked… yellower. Suddenly Patton’s strange behavior made sense.

“Janus?! What the hell are you doing?!” he yelled while pushing the imposter off of him.

“Well what was I supposed to do? You only had eyes for him! And yet he was ignoring you all day. It was unfair! This way, we could both get what we want.” Janus’ smooth voice coming out of Patton’s form was unnerving to say the least. Logan still didn’t fully understand.

“What we both want? You…. want me?” Logan asked incredulously. Patton, no, Janus rolled his eyes and started moving towards him once more.

“No, I just turned into the guy you like and kissed you as a dare from my best friends Roman and Virgil,” Janus said sarcastically as he ventured even closer to Logan and put his hand on Logan’s knee. Logan just continued to stare at Janus.

“Just let me continue, babe. I’ll even stay in this form and pretend to be him if you prefer. I’ll show you a better time than he ever could,” Janus said in Patton’s voice as he began to move his hand up Logan’s leg. Logan once again made no move to stop him. He stayed still when Janus began leaning in again. He kissed back when Janus kissed him again. He tried to ignore the sinking feeling in his gut when Janus started to play with the hem of his boxers and push him onto his back. 

He wanted Patton. Wanted him so bad. This was the closest he would likely ever get to actually kissing Patton. But… it wasn’t Patton. He couldn’t take it anymore. He pushed Janus off of him.

“Leave. Now.” Logan said sternly. Janus turned back into himself. He looked angry and hurt. He didn’t say anything else before he turned and left.

Logan collapsed on his bed. He lay there for what seemed like hours as he tried to process what had just happened. Janus knew he liked Patton. Did that mean he was going to tell people? What if Patton already knew? Why didn’t he stop Janus from continuing after he had figured it out?

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard another knock on his door, though gentler this time. He decided that he couldn’t deal with any more interactions that day, it was exhausting enough already. Maybe if he ignored the knocking, the person would assume that he was asleep and go away. Sadly, this was not the outcome, as the knocking persisted. 

“Logan..?” a gentle voice asked from outside. Patton. 

“Go away, Janus.” Logan yelled.

Patton opened the door and shut it behind him.

“Why would Janus be pretending to be me?”. Logan didn’t answer, choosing instead to roll on his side and face away from Patton like a child. He felt the bed sink next to him and looked up to find Patton looking at him expectantly. 

“I came to check on you since you never came down for dinner, but Janus was storming out of here. Did you guys get in a fight?” Patton asked.

Logan sat up and put his hand on Patton’s forehead. It was completely warm. He ignored the blush beginning to form on Patton’s cheeks and felt his left arm. Also warm. So this really was Patton.

“Lo, what are you doing? What is going on?” Patton squeaked out, still blushing.

“It doesn’t matter. Why do you care anyway? You ignored me for the entirety of breakfast!”

“I thought you would be embarrassed from us cuddling last night! I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable!”

“You should have talked to me about it before making an assumption! Besides, why would I have been uncomfortable when I was the one who initiated the cuddling and offered you sleep here?!”

“Yo-you initiated it?” Patton stared at Logan in shock. Now it was the logical side’s turn to blush.

“You were having a nightmare. Physical contact always seems to calm you down so I hugged you,”

“So you didn’t do it because you wanted to. Just because you thought you had to.”

“Once again, you made an incorrect assumption. The fact I did initiate the action because I thought it would help you does not cancel out the fact that I found it quite pleasurable.”

“Y-you enjoyed it?”

“I did. But it’s caused so much drama today that I kind of wish I hadn’t,”. 

Patton stared at Logan for a long time with those deep brown eyes. His eyes. Not Janus’s. Eyes that seemed to be trying to decipher the puzzle that is Logan. 

“Logan,” Patton said carefully, “what happened with Janus that made you so upset?”.

Logan looked away as he said, “You’d hate me,”.

“I could never hate you,” Patton cupped Logan’s cheek and turned his head to face him. “You can trust me,”.

Logan looked at his hands and said, “He pretended to be you,”

“And what did he do when he was pretending to be me?” Patton asked gently. When Logan didn’t respond, Patton took his hand and began rubbing circles on it with his thumbs.

“He-he kissed me.” Logan said quietly. He looked up to see Patton staring in shock. Logan tried to turn away, but the hand on his face was firm. Patton squeezed his hand gently as if prompting him to go on. Logan recounted the basics of what happened. Patton listened respectfully.

When he was done, Patton seemed to be sitting a little closer than before.

“That’s… intense,” Patton said quietly.

“That’s an understatement,” Logan mumbled.

“Logan, why did you think I would hate you because of that? You didn’t do anything, it was Janus,” Patton said while leaning down to try and get Logan to look at him.

“Because I didn’t stop him,”

“You didn’t know,”

“After I figured it out he continued kissing me and I didn’t stop him!”

“I- what? Why would you do that?”

“Because I love you!”

Logan stood up and started pacing.

Patton stared at where Logan once sat in shock.

“I- yo- wh- I don’t understand,”

“I love you and you could never love me back. You’re so emotional and bubbly, while I’m so cold and analytical. I knew you didn’t feel the same way and Janus was the closest thing to you I could ever get, so I let him continue for longer than I should have,” Logan stopped pacing and stared at his door. “If you want to leave I understand,”.

“Logan.”

“I’m sorry for dumping all of this on you.”

“Logan.” Patton sounded closer.

“You don’t have to stay.”

“Logan.” even closer.

“You-” 

“LOGAN!” an arm reached out and turned Logan around. Logan stared at the ground again. Patton cupped his face and tilted his head to look at the man in front of him. Patton was smiling.

“I love you too,” was all Patton said before kissing Logan on the lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I am low key so proud of that ending because I normally suck at that part.
> 
> Once again, I apologize for the consent issues that come from the deceit and Logan scene.
> 
> (I also just realized how similar that scene is to that one time in x-men with wolverine and mystique)
> 
> (I also really love writing Janus as the kind of villain because he's so interesting and fun to write)
> 
> Leave a kudos and comment if you want.


End file.
